The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which, in and of themselves, may also be inventions.
A large number of organizations promote third-party ecosystems (e.g., Apple AppStore, Google Apps Marketplace, Salesforce.com AppExchange, SugarCRM SugarExchange, etc.) to expand product/service offerings, increase customer adoption and experience organic growth. Unfortunately, since these third-party products integrate closely with the organizations' core products and have access to customer data, a security vulnerability in these applications could cause catastrophic damage (e.g., financial, regulatory and reputational) to the promoting organization. The growth of online stores for software applications has further increased the risk to businesses and consumers. Many online marketplaces perform only random security checks or avoid the responsibility of security analysis completely.